You Don't Belong Here
by PKPineappleKingPK
Summary: Everyone seems to be writing women into Fox River, but why not a transguy? Nico is a 17 year old transboy, post op top surgery, pre op bottom, and that's the problem. His younger brother, Geoff, was into some bad stuff and he got hooked into it to save him. Now, he's stuck in prison, so how can he help his brother in there? Well, breaking out of course! Please R&R!


"You are such a dick! I'm trying to help you get out of this, but you have to fight me every damn step of the way. Maybe I should stop helping you."

Geoff smirked, "I'm not the only one that knows you'll come crawling back." He picked up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

Nico sighed, "Twelve fucking pounds of weed and crack, you're insane dude!" He picked up his bag and followed his brother, "You know how much trouble this would get you into, right?"

"Me? You're as much into this as I am," Geoff chuckled, "If we get busted, you're getting busted too!"

Nico shook his head. He was doing this for Geoffrey, and no one else. As much as they fought, he cared for his bother's well being, and he'd do whatever it took to get him out of the debt.

"Crox said to drop them off here," Geoff said, pointing to a house right in front of them.

Liam "Crox" Clarkson was an international drug lord and somehow Geoffrey had gotten involved with him. His younger sister dealed across the street from where Geoff and Nico lived with their single mother in California. Whereas Nico was dealing with other shit in his life, Geoff had turned to pot to rid of his problems, and in time had begun to work for Crox's younger sister, Sophia, before getting involved with Crox himself.

"This house? It looks so neat and prim. You're sure?"

Geoff laughed, "I'm sure bro, trust me."

Nico sighed, "Okay then.."

They approached to door and immediately heard a police siren.

Nico dropped the bag, "What!? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, no! I'm sure this is the house!" Geoff yelled at his brother.

The siren got closer as the car turned down the street.

"Run!" Nico yelled as they dropped the bags and sprinted down the street.

The car was gaining on them and the cop yelled out the window, "Stop, and put your hands up!"

Nico kept running for fear of his brother getting into trouble, but Geoff stopped and placed his hands high high above his head. Nico looked behind him, and made a split decision. He stopped, turned around and ran back, "Wait! Don't arrest him, this was all my fault!"

Nico ran to the officer and began to beg, "Please," he almost cried, "This is my fault." He got down onto his knees and placed his hands behind his head, "Please.."

The cop sighed, "I have to bring you both in, why don't you save it for the court hearing."

He read the boys their rights and placed them both into the car.

A week later and the court hearing was over. Nico testified as being the sole brains in what they had done, and that Geoffrey had had nothing to do with it. Geoff had to do community service for 4 months and spend two weeks in a juvenile facility. Nico however, was sentenced to two years in Fox River Penn, enrolled in one of the scared straight programs by his worried mother, because even she didn't know Geoff was behind it.

And off he was led, a worried and furious Geoff unable to say anything as he watched his innocent brother be led away.

Nico arrived on a bus after the long plane ride, and was led into the prison in hand cuffs. He was made to strip into merely underwear, and was pat down by the guards, before being given his prison uniform and being sent up to the warden's office.

Warden Pope stepped out of his office and welcomed the teen to step in.

"What's your name young man?"

"N-Nico Rocca, sir."

"Ah yes, I read your report. Illegal possession of several types of drugs and intention and to sell."

Nico blinked, "Yes, sir."

"Alright so, here's the thing. Under consideration of your status as transgender, I want to take the most delicate measures to make sure you are safe here. First off, I don't want anyone other than your two cell mates to know about this, you understand?"

"Understood, sir." The boy said.

"Alright. Bring them in!" He called to the guard.

Two men were led into the room. One, a tall lanky man with piercing blue eyes, and a more muscly Puerto Rican man.

The warden cleared his throat, "Nico, these will be your two cell mates, Michael Scofield, and Fernando Sucre."

They both nodded at the teen.

Pop continued, "Usually we only allow two inmates per cell, but we have created a special new cell for the three of you to make sure that Nico is safe during his stay here. The cell next to yours will become an extra joint to your cell now. We sent some workers to demolish the wall between them as we speak."

Nico noticed a flash of concern in his new cellmate's eyes, but he ignored it, putting on his tougher expression as he was led by the guard along with Michael and Fernando back to their cell.

As the three got to the cell, Nico saw what they had done. The cell was elongated, but it appeared to be the same other wise. There were two separate bunk beds and two toilets. Where before, he was sure there used to be more bars, there was now what appeared to be a new wall.

The yell of the guard rang through the massive room, "Close on 40!"

Nico stood quietly for a moment, "Um, which one's mine?" He motioned to the bunks.

The two men whispered for a minute, then the one called Scofield spoke, "It's better if you take this one here, ill sleep up top. Sucre can take the one in the next room."

Nico nodded and sat silently onto the bottom bunk.

The two men stood in silence.

"What?" The young boy asked.

"You really shouldn't be here," Sucre exclaimed, "It isn't safe."

"I'll tell you what I told the judge," There was no way I was going to women's prison."

Michael frowned at him, "Even if you weren't transgender, there's always the age factor. Stick with us, and we'll protect you."

Nico nodded, "Thank you." Still unsure if he could trust them, tired, and still in total denial that he was in prison, he fell back onto the bed unconscious.

Michael turned to Sucre, "We can't start digging until we know we can trust this kid."

"There's no way we can leave without him, he doesn't belong here."

"I agree. Come morning, we need to prove we can trust him, and for all of our sakes, I hope we can."


End file.
